ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Knight
I (and some of my nonregistered FFXIclopedia friends) would like to see a "Dark Kights: Guide to Weapons and Armor." i personally don't have the DRK skill to know what the best gear is for each level to be able to give a good comprehensive guide. but browsing around i could see most jobs have SEVERAL guides that shows armor lvl use and WS sub items (i have edited some for gear not shown.) but drk guides are Lacking in this important field, if i could be instructed or directed to a guide of this type i would be eternally grateful and would work on posting it on the DRK mane page. DRK patron, Nyoaayunyoyu one of th emain things you need to worry about, it DON'T WEAR DRK AF, too many DRK go full af, and end up giving DRK a bad name, becuase they are always out damaged... I see far too many of these nowadays... Makes me sad to see anyone in the DRK af body DRK AF Not everybody feels like buying a haubergeon or byrnie for their drk cause they plan on using a hauberk, I've put my AF body to good use. It gives enfeebling magic and i've landed sleep and sleep II in xp pt's all the time, I've even landed a few in dynamis without much failure. DRK AF body isn't all that but it has its uses and it looks cool. The DRK AF+1 pieces however are some of the best pieces for ws that a drk can get. (not the best) DRK's get outdamage because they don't know what they're doing. It's much harder to be a drk then it is to be many of the other jobs. But because of the set of skills a drk has they can be an awesome DD with useful utilities like stun and souleater. Can't forget drain either, I've seen Drain II do more damage then Thunder III from a RDM so i'm not complaining. There are so many misconceptions about drk it is ridiculous. One that bothers me is that drk's have low defense. Like hell they do. They have a significantly higher VIT rating than WAR. That pretty much nullifies the defense bonus that WAR gets as far as damage. On top of that berserk lowers defense more than last resort so that is a silly claim also. They can also equipment heavy armor that doesn't always decrease their defense. In fact, a drk should be able to take more hits second only to PLD if people geared their drk right (exaggerating, lol). Now that there is a scythe that reduces damage taken, a drk should no longer be viewed as a low defense/ sub par DD. If you are using Scythe, attack is usually better than STR if you plan on using Guillotine or Insurgency. If you are using Great Sword then you will need both, but you may get higher numbers if you lean towards STR. Don't use Ground Strike unless you have enough STR/INT to make it stronger than Spinning Slash cause you'll be sadly mistaken. BTW it requires a lot of STR/INT to make Ground Strike worth using if you have the Martial Sword DRK Id also like to add to accounts of DRK defense not being as bad as most people would think. as a career DRK and long time veteran of this game i can attest that DRK can be one of the best DD's a party can have. there has even been a time that I've tanked for a party on it, (unintentionally of course) with pretty standard or even sub-standard gear for that level (and by standard i don't mean the elitist standards either). as far as sub jobs go WAR tends to be the norm but for max damage don't be afraid to try out /THF if given the chance, SATAing guillotine can put some pretty numbers on the damage log (not to mention the increase in DEX). BLM isn't a bad choice either if you have the balls to do it, since front-line nukes and heavy hits from a scythe can pull hate fairly easily.--Akehiko 07:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh, wut? /Blm? Did you just come out of cryo-freeze from like 2004 or something? Don't take this the wrong way, I'm a drk because I loves me mah spells, but /blm is teeeeeerrible. Even if you want a subjob for your casting (which I don't recommend if you ever want xp invites ever, take it from someone who knows), /rdm or /sch would be far and away better than /blm. Look at the MAB progression, /rdm gives almost as much MAB as /blm, only like 2 less or so, plus fast cast, plus useful enfeebles like slow, paralyze, and dia. /sch lacks MAB, but dark arts bumps your enfeebling magic to a B-something rating, great for sleeps, plus -10% mp cost and cast time. And /sch eventually gives the stratagem for -50% cast/recast time, great fun because drk's good spells have such terrible recast timers. All that said, /rdm and /sch are very niche low-man/solo subs at best. Invites are hard enough to get without getting passed over for a 'gimp' sub. All parties care about is your damage, which you'll do better /war or /sam. --VonCrown 22:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) =Dark Knight Tips= Hmm...not too sure about some of these comments. A skilled DRK can shine in both DoT and spike damage. It also has the ability to sustain itself and a party with its spells. In most every situation after level 60, you will be subbing /SAM. Never, ever sub /BLM unless you are warping around. Post 30 /WAR is by far the best sub with Berserk and Double Attack. However, post 50 (Double Attack) DRK/WAR can put out too much damage over time for a practical EXP situation. Basically, sub /WAR when your PT can handle it (barely ever) and sub /SAM when they can't and also for solo situations (Seigan and controlled spikes). Another difficulty with DRK is that its staple ability is also hard for an EXP party to handle. Souleater is extremely powerful, and also very dangerous. You have to be very smart with Souleater to pull it off, but if you can use it each time it's up then you will be able to stand out on any parse. Generally you want to end a fight with Souleater; but attempt to get the most that you can (time-wise) out of it without being a hindrance to the party. A good way to accomplish this is when you have a Paladin who can use Cover on you. This allows you to pop Souleater and get a few hits in before you use a WS. Another trick that you can employ to make use of Souleater is to save Weapon Bash for it since they have about the same recast. Using Weapon Bash and then casting Stun when the effect wears can cut a very significant chunk of time out of your foe's ability to damage you and also give you time to catch a Cure or use your Drains. Proper use of Souleater is a very difficult thing to master, and it's really more a feel that you gain over time than anything else. Just be sure not to put too much of a strain on your party. Absorb-TP is also extremely important, and a bit tricky. You can hope to get 40-60TP each time you cast, so use it when you're at about half TP or immediately after using a WS. Multihit weapon skills (like Guillotine) are not bad flags to look for before casting. Learn to feel the mob's TP from what's going on, and you'll essentially have two Meditates(sub). In a clean situation, you can use Meditate at around 70% TP, use your weapon skill, cast Absorb-TP, and be ready for another weapon skill. At 80 this gets even more interesting with Sekkanoki, but I won't get into that here. Early on you want to gear for ACC full-force. At later levels, Haste becomes an option and really allows DRK's DoT to shine. Haste has a huge effect on DRK because the job uses weapons that are naturally slow (i.e. big TP gain, and gets more out of Haste) and also gets access to a lot of Haste. Geared for Haste and subbing /SAM with Hasso, Meditate, Sekkanoki, and Absorb-TP DRK's TP gain is no joke. *IN CLOSING Gear ACC early. Sub /WAR until 60, and whenever you can after that- though honestly, /SAM is MUCH more practical especially after 70. Pay CLOSE attention to special attacks, so you can properly Stun and Absorb-TP. Learn to get the most out of Souleater. Sounds simple enough, but if you manage to do these things you'll be in an elite group of about 1% of DRKs who know what they're doing. -Selzak/Bismarck Artifact Equipment Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC)